


Next Time, She Burns

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was fire.</p></blockquote>





	Next Time, She Burns

She was aware that she had a short expiration date. She had always thought though that she'd go out in a blaze of explosions, taking out hundreds of vamps with her. Die Hard in a Cemetery.

Her limbs are getting heavier as if she's falling asleep. She knows she's really falling dead. She didn't even take out the bad guy, although she's finding it hard to muster up any concern. Her final thought is that maybe the next girl will get a proper Hollywood death full of fire and heroism, instead of stupidly drowning in a pool of scummy water.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was fire.


End file.
